concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
September 17, 2000 Stoke Park, Guildford, ENG
Full Programme Procol Harum featuring Gary Brooker, Matthew Fisher, Mick Grabham, Mark Brzezicki, Matthew Pegg The New London Sinfonia conductor David Gibson - a young band of top professionals Ann Murray one of the worlds's leading sopranos Jeremy Ovenden young Guildford tenor booked for Covent Garden, coming from Milan Occam Singers well-respected chamber choir Guildford Choral Society one of the biggest and the best choirs around Virtual pre-recorded performances: Yehudi Menuhin School pupils Guildford Cathedral Choir Bill Bruford Jazz Cortina '''- these lads combine Pop Rock with an essence of funk '''Crush - six babes from all over the country put on a Pop extravaganza Family Fandango '''- Reigate's Fat Funk band, with more funky flavours than a two-ton lolly '''Fish Belly White - reminiscent of sixties rock Grand Western Jason Lee - up-and-coming solo artist with an edge Little Entity - this girl-fronted band make for the emergence of Trip-Rock Liquid Laugh - breakno fierce funk, carving it up live Mindwire '''- more punishing melodies from Guildford's own Alt. rock combo '''Niki B & Generation Miss- energetic, fun and funky -great! Sasski - these local stunners have made an impact on Guildford and always please the crowd Tacye - UK's leading ethereal artist The Luck - four guys who are bringing back Mod in Surrey Farnham Youth Choir '''- winners of many national competitions '''Friary Brass Band Guildford Chamber choir Guildford Harmony -''' barbershop songs 'Guildford Opera Company '- Trial by Jury ''excerpts '''Irene Shettle '- national folk singing competition winner 'Mixed Blessings '- barbershop songs 'Sculptured Sound '-Tim Brookes' electro acoustic music with 15 metallic sculptures '''Sonny Black and The Dukes Jazz Surrey County Rangers '''Busking tent - bring and instrument and jam along '''Surrey Fringe Barbershops Surrey Mozart Players 'including the second performance of a new commission by Jonathan Willcocks '''Campusdance '- In the Mix 'Danceworld Dancers '- wild, wildest & Confusion '''The Pilgrim Morris Man Stagecoach Theatre Arts '- melody of musical theatre songs & dances with pop finale '''Stopgap Dance Company '- Liquid Images '''(excerpts from plays) Creaction Theatre '- ''The Lover ''by Harold Pinter, a simulated rehearsal by Keith McDonald '''Deveril '- from the University of Surrey School of Performing Arts GSA graduate 'Sean McNamara '- West Side Story 'Herald Players '- Gosforth's Fete ''by Alan Ayckbourn '''Nomads '- The Crucible ''by Arthur Miller '''Pranksters -' Death of a Salesman ''by Arthur Miller '''Splinter Group '- Rookery Nook '''Yvonne Arnaud Theatre, Youth Theatre Act 1 - Once in a Lifetime Odeon Cinema New Screen Elite Circle 8 Films Guildford Institute Video Production Painters: Leslie Worth PPRWS RBA Jane Taylor RWS RBA Clare Hackney Susanna Harris Hughes Juliet Renny William Lawrence Printmaker; Rachel Gracey Sculptors Carol Orwin, JeanneArgent, Maggie Butler, Christine Charlesworth Nick Ashman, Judy Cropper, Monica Andres, Paddy Burrows Jennifer Roberts, Annabel Roberts, Michael Buckland, Malcolm Tate Digital-Zone, where audience may have a (supervised) go with digital cameras, pens and innovative digital equipment. The Chromazone area is for children of all ages, where they may interact their images with the main stage. Setlist: Gary Brooker, Matthew Fisher, Mick Grabham, Mark Brzezicki, Matthew Pegg With guest guitarist Geoff Whitehorn & The New London Sinfonia, The Occam Singers & Frank Mead (saxophones) Bringing Home the Bacon Homburg (with Orchestra) Conquistador (with Orchestra) Shine on Brightly Grand Hotel (with Orchestra) Pandora's Box (with Orchestra) Beyond the Pale A Salty Dog (with Orchestra) Man With a Mission (with Orchestra & Geoff Whitehorn on guitar) Cerdes (Outside the Gates of) (with Geoff Whitehorn on guitar) Holding On (with Orchestra & Geoff Whitehorn on guitar) Repent Walpurgis (with Orchestra & Geoff Whitehorn on guitar) Piggy Pig Pig (with Geoff Whitehorn & Mick Grabham on guitar) A Whiter Shade of Pale (with Orchestra & Geoff Whitehorn & Mick Grabham on guitar & Frank Mead on Saxophone) Into the Flood (with Orchestra & Geoff Whitehorn & Mick Grabham on guitar New Lamps for Old (with Geoff Whitehorn & Mick Grabham on guitar & Frank Mead on Saxophone) Grand Finale (with Orchestra & Geoff Whitehorn & Mick Grabham on guitar) (fireworks finale)